My Cousin's Roommate
by Bonus.Ninja
Summary: Mikan Sakura has to go live with her cousin, Ruka. Since he is in college, he has a roommate. How will Mikan cope with the arrogant guy and having a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

**First Story :D Please be nice, with criticism.**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"You're moving?" One of my best friends, Sumire, repeated in my face. I, Mikan Sakura, was moving to go live with my 19 year old cousin, Ruka. It doesn't seem appropriate for a 17 year old to do so, but he is the only other family I have. The reason why is, my parents disappeared. Like, not dying, but disappeared. They just didn't come home for a few months after a business trip. So, Sumire's mom said it would be best for me to go live with someone who can take care of me.

I would've went and lived with Sumire, but her family lives in a two bedroom apartment. While my other friends Anna and Nonoko, they're twins, have family problems.

"It won't be a problem." I gave her my winning smile. She looked at me like I just said I was Abe Lincoln.

"You're going to be all the way across the country!" She wailed, shaking me. Oops, forgot to mention that.

"Maybe telling you on the day I was moving, wasn't such a great idea..." I trailed off. Surmire gave me her famous frustrated look. The one she gives all the guys in our glass when they are being idiots.

"You think!?" She screeched. Sometimes I wonder how we became friends.

That's when a car pulled up and a blond haired man with beautiful azure eyes came out. He was wearing a white polo, light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. I instantly recognized him. I haven't seen him in person since the Christmas party a few years back. I'm surprised with how much he has grown!

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" I waved at him, and smiled. Sumire looked dumb-struck, and then hearts filled her eyes.

"He is so dreamy!" Whoa, I didn't see that coming, well, Ruka _is_ pretty popular with the ladies. I shouldn't have been surprised with Sumire.

"That's my cousin your talking about." I glared at her. She shrugged, and went back into dream mode. I sighed, already knowing I'm going to lose this argument.

"Mikan! How is my favorite cousin!" He grinned, once he got over to us.

"I'm doing fine!" I sang, and Sumire gestured me to introduce her. I rolled my eyes at her.

"This is my friend Sumire." I pointed to her, and she waved a little. Ruka held out his hand.

"I'm Ruka, Mikan's cousin! It's a pleasure to meet you." Sumire took his hand, and shook it. By the looks of it, she almost fainted.

"Well, I'm sorry for taking Mikan away from you, I'm sure you'll be able to see each other again, but you know the circumstances." Ruka apologized to Sumire. Sumire shook her head.

"No problem, I'll live." I glared at her. Here she was, moments ago, practically saying she would die without me, now shes kicking me to the curb? What kind of friend is she? She rose a eyebrow at my expression.

"Well Mikan, pile your stuff in the trunk, and hop in the backseat." Ruka said, and started to walk back towards his car. This is my time to say my final goodbye to my friend.

"Call me everyday!" Sumire demanded, and I gave her a smile. Then we hugged, and I couldn't help but tear up.

"I don't wanna leave!" I cried out, while she just patted my back. A few moments later, a car horn beeped, and I let go of Sumire.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said, she just gestured for me to go. Her eyes glistened, and I knew she was holding her emotions inside, not wanting to worry me. Waving one last time, I picked up my bags, and ran towards Ruka's car. Throwing my bags in the trunk, I ran around and hopped in. Then buckled up. I turned as far as I could around, and looked back out at Sumire. She was smiling lightly, and gave me another wave.

"Mikan, I hope you're going to like your new home." Ruka said, and started to drive. I gave Sumire a thumbs up, and turned back around.

"Don't worry Ruka-pyon! I'm sure I will~" I chirped. That's when I took notice to the red-eyed guy glaring at me in the passenger seat. He had red cat like eyes, and raven black hair. His clothes were exactly like Ruka's but he was wearing black jeans instead of light blue.

"What's your problem?" I asked him. The guy just kept glaring at me.

"Oh, sorry Mikan, I forgot to mention, this is my roommate and best friend, Natsume!"

So this is the other guy I'm living with.

"He seems nice." I muttered. This guys gaze is starting to creep me out.

"He is only cranky because when I honked the horn, I woke him up." Ruka laughed nervously.

"Yeah, if you weren't crying about leaving like a little baby, we could have been on our way by now." Natsume bluntly replied.

I glared back at him. Now I'm sure we are not going to get along.

"Well, if you could stay awake while driving here, you wouldn't have been woken up." I was getting irritated.

"Well polka dots, you should be more nice to me, since we _are_ going to be living together."

Polka dots...?

…

…

…

_OH HELL NO._

"Why you!-"

"Mikan, Natsume, can you guys please stop fighting, I'm trying to drive." He smiled nervously at us from the front. Same old Ruka, staying calm in any situation.

"Fine." I leaned back in my seat.

"Whatever." Natsume turned back around and started to read the manga that was on top of the dashboard.

"So Mikan, you want McDonald's?" Ruka asked, breaking the moments silent. I nodded happily.

"Yes!"

"Oh great, shes going to turn into a whale." Natsume rolled his eyes. I glared at him. Doesn't he know you should never call a girl fat? That is like the worst thing you can do to a girl! How rude! I will not stand for this!

"You damn nasty fox! I will not!"

"If you keep eating this junk, you're going to have a heart attack."

"You know!-" I stopped when I saw Ruka grip the steering wheel tighter. Maybe I shouldn't fight with his friend. To keep Ruka happy, I'll just ignore Natsume. _For now._

I leaned back again, and crossed my arms. Natsume just smirked at his victory.

It's on.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did pretty good! Hope you all like it~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, another day! Hey there :3~ Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting long! Thanks for the reviews too~**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

By the time we had gotten to the apartment, we had stopped once to get food, four times to go to the bathroom, and two times because I got road sick. Natsume and I fought most of the ride, and Ruka looked about ready to stop and leave us on the side of the road**.** Like he would do that...I felt bad for not keeping my promise, but Natsume kept pestering me!

I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk, and followed the two men up to the lobby of the complex. Pretty nicely done here. It didn't look rich or poor, just normal. They—more like Ruka—guided me towards the elevators, and we went up to my new home. The doors opened and they walked to a door that was alongside a bunch of other doors.

Room 20, got to remember that. With my short term memory, I probably won't.

Ruka unlocked the door, and Natsume silently went in. Wow, so now is the time he decides to be silent. I glared at his back, and went in also, followed by Ruka. Natsume went around a corner, and I heard a door slam shut. Ruka threw his coat by the other coats, and walked around the what I guess to be living room.

The room was wood flooring with dark blue walls. It had a nice brown three seat sofa, and a T.V in front of it. There was a rug on the ground, and pictures all around the walls, with a watered plant lonely in the corner. Then a window was placed, behind the plant, with a phone right next to it. I got to give them credit, they know how to decorate.

I stood there awkwardly by the door, and stared around the room. Ruka looked back at me, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we have a spare room, but it's not decorated yet or has any furniture in it...so you can either sleep on the floor in there, or on the couch..." He smiled nervously. It must be awkward to have a girl staying with two men. Well, its awkward for two men to be staying with a high-schooler, so I get the feeling.

"Couch by a long shot." I laughed, set my luggage by the door, and took off my shoes. I made my way for the couch, and plopped down on the cozy cushions. The cushions felt like heaven compared to the stiff leather seats in Ruka's car.

"Here Mikan, I'll get you some blankets, and a pillow." Then he disappeared. I feel so thankful, for them letting me stay here. Well not Natsume so much. He just down right pisses me off. But surely I will get used to him.

"Oh great, now I can't sit on the couch anymore." Natsume said, as he came into the room. I glared at him over the back of the couch.

"Screw you." I shot back. Not really a good comeback, but I'm too tired to argue.

"Not my fault, that you're going to break our couch with your fatness." He shrugged, and showed the smirk I detested so much. I've only known him for a couple of hours, and he has already made it on my hit list, that I really didn't have till now.

"So what bastard? At least I can loose the weight while you can't lose your ugliness." I smirked deviously back at him. I'm not fat though, unless being at 130 pounds is fat! Natsume's smirk turned into a glare. Probably never heard that one before.

"Tell that to my fan girls, they'll have a good laugh." Wow, someone like him has fan girls? I feel bad for the people that have to witness that sad sight. What do they see in this guy? Wait, girls these days will crush on anyone with godly features. Not that I'm saying Natsume is hot, or anything. Just saying that if you didn't know him well, you would not deny he is attractive. In his own, evil, sinister, way.

I felt the the left side of the couch go in, and looked up and saw Natsume sitting there while drinking a can of coke.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked him. He just looked at me with a lazy expression and leaned back.

"Obviously watching T.V. and drinking my coke. What else?" He took the remote and turned on the television to a live action soccer game.

"You are annoying me..." I mumbled, and turned towards the T.V. Ruka finally came back with my blanket and dropped them on me.

"That should warm you in the night!" He cheerfully said, and walked towards what I was guessing the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't kill each other." He said.

"No promises." Natsume muttered, which I heard. I kicked his thigh that was close to my foot, since I was laying on the couch. Natsume turned his head a little, and glared at me. Then he pushed my feet away from him. I smirked inwardly, and thought about pissing him off. I put my feet across his legs, and stretched. Natsume glared at my feet, and tried pushing them off. I just brought them back, and we repeated this for a little bit. After a while, he started to pinch my legs. It hurt a lot, trust me.

"_Ouch_!" I said, and brought my legs up to my chest, so I was in a ball. Natsume smirked at me, and I pouted. That really does hurt.

"You're never going to get a boyfriend, if you keep being as annoying as you are."

"Says the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend." I puffed out my cheeks, and covered my self in the soft blue blanket Ruka gave me.

"Who said I didn't have a girlfriend?" He raised a eyebrow. Noting my error, I looked away from him.

"Yeah, I know! I couldn't think of a comeback."

"You're such a idiot." I made a ticked expression. Hes really getting annoying. All just because I was the reason he woke up from his damn nap.

"If I wouldn't have woken you up earlier, would you be nicer?" I asked, and curiously glanced at him. Natsume made a thinking face, and stared back at me. Then, I noticed a smirk that was tugging at his lips.

"No."

This guy will surely be dead by the time I leave this place. I can not stand him. I puffed out my cheeks once again, crossed my arms, and turned towards the T.V. The team scored a point. They ran down the field like idiots. The other team scored a point. They all go back down the field again. The first team won another point.

I really did hate sports.

My eyes made their way towards the remote Natsume was holding. Why did he have to have it? Why did he have to like this show?

"Can I have the remote?" I asked innocently, putting on a smile. Natsume glance at me again, and shook his head. My smile turned into a frown, and I sat up. I will not watch this show. My hands inched towards the remote that Natsume was holding. I guess Natsume saw, and moved his hand so it was behind him. Glaring at him, I sat on my knees on the couch, and pushed Natsume back and tried to reach for the remote. When I was about to get it, he moved it the over the side of the couch.

"Stop trying to get it." He said, and I just kneed his leg as a response. I reached over Natsume to get it, but then he moved it again, so his other hand had it. So I had to reach farther for it. I did so, and then he passed it back to his other hand, and moved it behind him again. I twisted around, trying to grab it but ended up falling on to him.

"DAMN IT!" I screeched, and Natsume was struggling.

"Your going to crush me you cow!" Natsume growled, and tried pushing me off. In the process, he touched my butt, making me activated into punching him. Which I did.

"You damn pervert!"

"You put this upon yourself!" He yelled back, and pinched my arm. I glared at him, and elbowed him in the gut. He tried to push me off again, but I hung on to the couch.

"Just get off of me already!"

"No, you will _suffer_." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he poked me hard in the belly. I slapped him across the face, which he just pinched me hard on the leg. Then Ruka came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. We stopped fighting, and he just stared at us. It was all silent.

The he rubbed his temples, and went through a door, but not before muttering.

"I'm not even going to ask."

Which made me giggle a little, and Natsume laughed a bit too. Maybe living with Natsume and Ruka won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I liked typing this chapter :3, I hope you all like it as much as I did! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**O-O...**

**I'm surprised...**

**Only two chapters, and I already have 14 reviews, 19 favs, and 35 alerts. Gee, thanks you guys! Makes me really happy. When do you guys want me to do Natsume's POV? Next chapter? When I hit chapter number 5? 10? 15! ^-^, Lets get onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I felt someone poking me between the eyes. I decided to ignore it, until the poking didn't stop but started to become harder. I cracked one eye open and met the red eyes of that nasty fox Natsume. I weighed out my options of punching him or just turning the other way...

Other way it is.

I turned, and re-adjusted myself on the couch. That was, until I felt somebody kick my back. I screeched and sat up on the couch.

"You damn perverted fox!" Natsume raised a eyebrow. Then he smirked. Why does he always smirk? Doesn't he have any other facial expressions?

"I wouldn't be talking strawberry fields, I mean your the one flashing me." I gave him a questionable glare, and he just shrugged. I glanced down, and noticed my shirt was pulled down from my rolling around at night. Well this is embarrassing.

"How do I know you didn't _grope_ me?!" I pointed at him, while he was fixing a himself some cereal. The light from the sun barely shown through the curtains, making it dim in the room. I could hardly see Natsume, but I knew he was rolling his eyes. He really does irk me more then a regular person should.

"Like hell I would grope _you_." I clenched my hand, making sure I didn't throw my pillow at him. Then I took notice why a certain blonde hadn't stopped us yet.

"Where is Ruka? And you admit being a pervert!"

"Morning Classes. Hmph, maybe." Natsume shrugged, and took a seat next to me on the couch with a bowl of cereal in hand. My stomach growled as I stared a t it.

"Where can I get cereal?" I asked, and got up. I know I just set myself up for this...

"I'm not telling you, you'll eat it all like the fatty you are." He said bluntly, changing the channel on the TV. Which reminded me of the previous night accident. I giggled, and walked towards the kitchen.

"You're not supposed to laugh when I insult you, this must confirm my suspicions of you being mentally challenged." I glared at him over my shoulder, and abruptly stopped laughing. It was silent as I poured my cereal, and Natsume ate. I sighed, and had the sudden urge to pee. Being as I was only here one night, I still don't know where the bathroom was. Well, actually I do. I hurried towards the door Ruka went through last night, and noticed it was a bedroom.

"Natsume...where is the bathroom?" Natsume glanced over the couch, and at me.

"Through that room, and on the left side."

"Whose room is this?"

"Mine, don't touch anything." I sighed, and cautiously went through the room. If I step on something, I will totally be pissed. I took notice to that the room was red, black, and gold. Nothing much to it, but a bed, a desk and chair, a dresser, and a door. It was messy though, which was why I was being cautious. I just wanted to go to the bathroom and get out of there as fast as I could. You know what? I'm really am surprised he doesn't have weapons in here, ones to torture people with. I'm not surprised at how messy his room was. I felt my foot step on something cool, and my eyes traveled down towards the cool object. My hand reached down and grabbed the object, which turned out to be a magazine.

Not just any magazine though. Which was why I screamed my head off. Natsume's door slammed open, and I threw the magazine at him, it ended up hitting him in the face. He pulled it from his face and muttered something.

"You god damn pervert!" My face was red, and I felt like I was going to faint. Natsume chuckled, and threw the dirty magazine onto his bed.

"Wow, you screamed because of that, I thought you found out you're pregnant or something..." He shrugged, and walked back out to the living room. I angrily stomped to the bathroom, and went in.

"Who the heck does this guy think he is?..." I muttered, and stared at myself in the mirror. Am I really that fat?... I poked my belly, and it jiggled a little. Isn't it supposed to though? Screw you Natsume. After I did my business, I washed my hands and walked out to the living room to be greeted by Natsume getting ready for a jog?

"Did you change into that while I was using the bathroom?" I asked dumbly. Natsume didn't answer me, which pissed me off.

"Hey!" Still no answer.

"Hey pervert!" No answer.

"Hey guy who likes to grope innocent little girls while they are sleeping!" No answer, and I was sure he was going to answer to that one! I let out a frustrated sigh, and walked over to him.

"Are you going out!?" I yelled at him, and jabbed his shoulder with my finger. He was now looking at me like I was a idiot.

"Yes, I am," He took out a earphone, that bastard."I'm getting exercise, not like I need it. Wish I could say the same for you~" He smirked deviously, before running out of the house. I glared at his back, hoping to bore holes into him. Fall down the stairs Natsume. Do that as a favor for me.

Wait! Hold up! What am I supposed to do while hes gone? Ruka isn't here either. I could go back to sleep, but I'm too awake to do that. I could eat, but then I would get labeled Fatso by Natsume. Hm, I walked towards my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then walked to my "room." and changed. Feeling refreshed, I brushed my teeth in the kitchen, not risking the chance of seeing _anything_ in that cursed room again.

I brushed my hair, and walked out the door. Time to get to know the people of this apartment complez\x! My first visit was to a man next door, that went by the name Koko. He was really friendly, and had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes. We became instant friends, but he had to go work at his job. Too bad.

The next stop was to a old elderly man, who gave me some cake and cookies. Which were really yummy! He shared stories of when he was in the war. They were really entertaining! I had to leave, because it was his time to take a nap.

A teacher from Ruka's school was next. His name was Narumi. I couldn't help but marvel at his taste in fashion, and how much he knew about each student. He was so nice! Though, he said he disapproved with the fact I was living with hormonal college students. I reassured him nothing was going to happen with Ruka, being as hes my cousin. Natsume and I hated each other anyway.

"Love always happens in the weirdest of ways." He stated, before giggling madly.

I had left a few moments afterwords, since I couldn't take the talk we had about love. Though, I still like him.

Now I'm at my last visit. I knocked on the door lightly, and waited a moment for somebody to answer. Moments later, the door creaked open and I saw a really pretty girl. She had jet black short hair that barely past her chin, and cold purple eyes.

"U-Um...I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you~ I live a few doors down, with Ruka Nogi, and _Natsume_" I hissed the last part with as much venom I could muster. The elegant looking girl raised a eyebrow at me, and I couldn't help but smile like a idiot.

"I'm Hotaru Imai, now leave." She then slammed the door in my face, which shocked me. She is so cold! I pouted outside her door.

"Don't got to be so cold, Hotaru~" I cried a little. While I was walking back, Ruka came through the elevator.

"What's the long face for?" He asked, opening the door for me.

"H-Hotaru doesn't want to be friends with me!" I cried. Ruka looked as though he choked on something.

"I-Imai?" I nodded. Then Ruka laughed nervously, and shut the door behind him.

"Shes a pretty nice girl once you get to know her, she'll warm up to you..." Ruka trailed off, then went to the kitchen.

"Want me to make you some eggs? You seem starved." I nodded happily, and Ruka glanced at the counter.

"Who left this uneaten cereal on the counter?"

"Natsume." I quickly answered, I totally forgot about that.

"Damn it. I thought we had a talk about this." Ruka muttered. Ha, Natsumes in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I do Ruka and Hotaru a couple? Should there be other couples added, if so, then tell me in a review or PM. It would be really helpful for what you guys want. Also, I hope I did good! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER! I got on Spring Break on Thursday. So HURRAY~! **

**Anyone else on Spring Break? I'm still debating if I should put Ruka and Hotaru together, then I want Koko and Sumire. GAH! So confusing.**

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

God that girl is annoying. Ever since I first met her yesterday, her presence made me feel like I wanted to stab myself in the head repeatedly. Why did Ruka have to be a nice guy and let her live with us? She would've survived perfectly on the streets.

I glared at the ground, as I jogged down the street. My earphones were on full blast, and I didn't even pay attention to the music. That Mikan girl was in all my thoughts. Stupid annoying girly girls. Shes going to turn out to be one of those fan girls, I just know it. Then her friend Sumire, I think that's her name, practically drools at any guy that comes in a 20 feet radius from her.

Yeah, I lied about sleeping in the car. Not my fault, I wanted to see what kind of person this girl was. When I saw her from the car window, she looked like a preppy, hyperactive, annoying girl. My suspicions were confirmed.

She was a plain looking girl. Mikan didn't have anything special about her as far as I've known her. She seems to be clumsy, innocent, and a glutton. I got to admit, last night on the couch was funny, but that is as much as I will ever think of Mikan.

Something collided with my back, sending me a little forward. I almost had fell flat on my face. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, and found out it was the girl that was equally as annoying as Mikan.

It was Misaki Harada.

She was a spunky, tomboy, that was dating my close friend Tsubasa. Whenever she saw me, she would always tackle me, or try wrestling with me. Tsubasa was with her, and was smiling like a idiot at us.

I took out my head phones, and crossed my arms.

"What do you guys want?"

"Always that stoic face I see, well we saw you jogging and wanted to have a quick chat." Tsubasa said, still smiling. Misaki gave a thumbs up.

"Hn."

"Well, I heard that Ruka's little cousin Mikan is now living with you guys, is she hot?" Misaki smacked Tsubasa on the head. I couldn't help but snicker at his question.

" No, shes ugly and fat. Kinda like Misaki here." Misaki smacked me this time, and I rubbed my head, and glared at her.

"Shut your trap, or I will kill you."

"_Anyway_...Hows Aoi doing in public schooling? She still the prissy little sister we all know and love?" Aoi was my little sister, that had to go to a private school for some time. She acted like a brat, and was stuck-up. I still love her, but my parents sent her to a public school to make her realize the earth didn't revolve around her.

"Shes doing good, I occasionally get calls with her crying for me to come and pick her up." I said. Tsubasa laughed, and Misaki snickered.

"We have to go now, but be careful." Misaki said, and dragged Tsubasa into the store we were in front of. I sighed, and put my earphones back in. The breeze felt good on my burning face, as I jogged down the street.

It's been a half a hour since I talked to Misaki and Tsubasa. No further interruptions. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, since my phone started to vibrate.

I stopped, and took it from my pocket. Two New text messages. I opened the first one, which was from Ruka.

"You're dead when you get home." It read, wonder whats got him so ticked off. I texted back "Whatever.", and went back to my messages. I browsed through my in-box, and saw it was a text from my ex-girlfriend.

"I need a place to stay this evening, can I stay at your house? ;)" My face scrunched up, and I growled. Why the hell is she asking me? I typed back angrily, "In your dreams." and pressed send. I don't feel like excising anymore, so I started back to my home.

It took me about a hour to get back. When I walked in, Ruka and Mikan were eating pancakes and eggs. I looked at the clock, and saw it was only around eleven.

"Hey Fatty, I thought you already had breakfast." I said, and took off my sweaty sweatshirt. Mikan stuck her tongue out at me, and Ruka narrowed his eyes at me. What they heck did I do?

"Natsume, we had a talk about you leaving food and clothes around the house! I mean come one, you left cereal on the counter! And it was still full." Ruka ranted on about having a clean house. I glared at Mikan over his shoulder, she was smirking and shaking her head.

"-and you looked at Mikan's chest while she was sleeping!I thought you were better than this-" I interrupted Ruka.

"What chest is there to look at?" Mikan's smirk disappeared, and her face was flushed. She put her hands over her face, and I smirked deviously.

"I may be under developed, but at least I got..." She trailed off, and glared at her uneaten pancakes. Ha, shes comeback-less.

"That's right, I own." I said, and walked into my room to take a shower. I stripped off my clothing, and turned on the water. I got in and just sat there.

So the reason Ruka is mad at me, is because he thinks I left cereal on the counter when Mikan actually did. Mikan is a idiot. I've may have said that many times already, and it will never change. No matter how hard she tries.

I washed my hair, and body. Rinsed, and stepped out out of the shower, while wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom, and looked at my digital clock on my nightstand.

12:00. I got class in two hours.

I sighed, and walked over to my dresser. I picked out a black t-shirt with a faded flaming skull, and dark blue jeans. I was about to take off my towel, when my door burst open. Making me have a mini heart attack, and grip on the side of the towel tighter.

Mikan's face was like a cherry. The color.

"D-Door..." She squeaked, and slammed the door shut.

Okay...

I shook my head. I'm going to regret moving in with Ruka. I just know it. I got dressed, and walked out. Somebody was at the door for me.

Ruka walked past me, and I stopped him.

"Your cousin just walked in while I was changing." I said seriously.

"Did she...?"

"..." Ruka sighed, and walked towards Mikan's room. I finally made it to the door, and opened it to see the one person I really did not want to see. Well excluding Mikan.

"Nat~"

Oh great...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you got to see what Natsume was thinking. :D Bad Mikan for not knocking, but we all learn from our mistakes, ne?<strong>

**I need help. I don't know who should be Natsume's ex girlfriend. I was going to do Misaki, but then I felt like "Nah..." **

**I was thinking about using Luna, but shes REALLY over-used. :| So hard to decide..**

**THANKS FOR READING :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!~ I had a AWESOME break :3. Anybody else? **

**Anyway, thanks you Bloodyravenheart13 for your suggestion! It really helps a lot, since I forgot about Wakako. She was really a character in the Anime I never really had my attention on for a while, so shes easily forgotten to me! **

**Thanks everybody else for their suggestions too! It makes me really happy :D**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"Mikan, I'm sorry about Natsume. He can be such a pervert sometimes." Ruka sighed, and looked at me with a sorry face. How can I stay mad at him? Ruka is just so cute sometimes! He really needs a girlfriend..maybe Anna or Nonoko? Their really nice people.

"It's okay Ruka-pyon! He doesn't make me feel that unwelcome here, so its okay!" I smiled goofily, and Ruka's face turned into a grin too. We sat there eating, occasionally making casual talk to each other. Though it was interrupted 10 minutes later, after we had ate and washed the dishes, by the door erupting into a fit of knocks.

"Mikan, can you get that? I'm busy doing my homework." I nodded at Ruka, and got up. When I had opened the door, I was immediately greeted by a tight hug by a unknown woman, maybe a year older then me? When she had finally stopped squeezing my lungs out, she had a look of disappointment take over her face. Even though she was frowning, I could tell she was a really pretty lady. She had short black hair, a little part of her hair was tied in a side ponytail by a star band, her eyes were dark blue that were glistening in irritation. Her outfit really through me off, since she wore a tight jean skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh, and a tight stripped polo shirt with one button open showing a white lacy tank-top.

"Who are you? Wheres Natsume? I know I got the address right!" Her fuss made Ruka come over to the door, and with a confused face. One he scanned her over, his face turned sour.

"I'm sorry Wakako, but your not welcome here." His voice was bitter, making me feel like it was a different person standing behind me.

"Ruka? Why are you in Natsume's apartment?" Her voice didn't even waver, with Ruka's piercing glare from behind me. I know I'm about ready to pee myself just standing here.

"I moved in with Natsume. Now please, leave." Wakako's gaze then set on me again, and ignoring Ruka's words, continued to ask questions.

"Who's the girl? Oh wait, is it another one of Natsume's one night stands? No, or is it yours?" She smiled sweetly, but her eyes gave away she was playing a sick game. By the way she assumed I was seeing Ruka or Natsume pissed me off to a extent. I was not going to let this girl, who I just met not even five minutes ago, insult me like she knows me.

"Listen here, I may be living here with them, but that does NOT mean I am sleeping with either of them. If you have, so be it. Not my problem, but I swear if you insult me or Ruka again, I will not stop myself from punching you." I said icily, while making eye contact with her. The woman's eyes that were filled with confidence minutes ago, faltered, making me feel awesome. I mean, who wouldn't? I feel so COOL!

"M-Mikan...that's a little much...even for you.." Ruka laughed nervously behind me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyway, my business here does not concern you. I'm only here for Natsume. Now please fetch him for me." Wakako said, as she flicked her hand towards the inside of the house. I sighed, irritated at her behavior, but went to go get him non-the-less.

"Hey Nat-" I lost my voice, once my eyes adjusted to the darkness of Natsume's room. No, it wasn't the darkness, but it was Natsume standing there. ONLY IN A DAMN TOWEL! My face immediately turned hot, and my mind just couldn't register.

"D-Door..." I slammed the door shut, not even waiting for him to answer. Then I ran to my room, hoping that I would die in my beds warm comfort. It was the only thing I wished for right now. When I lived at my old house, I would lay in bed and have my thoughts consume me until I fell asleep. When I had got under the fluffy comforter of my new bed, it just didn't have the familiar warmth as the one back home did. For right now though, this will have to do. My red face returned to its regular peach color. All my thoughts from moments ago disappeared and all I could think about was my parents. I may have seemed fine with my parents being gone before, but thinking back to the times we had spent together, it really just hits me right now. I miss my mommy. I miss my daddy. I miss their warm hugs that would comfort me in bad situations, even ones that would scar me for life. Like the one I experienced minutes ago. They would hug me while I lazed there under the comforter, and tell me everything was okay.

Before I could stop myself, I blinked some tears that had stung my eyes. They trailed down my face, straining my face, reminding everyone that would look at me right now, that I was crying. My throat stung, and I let out a sob, and buried my face into the pillow I had only recently received. I shouldn't cry, I just got this stuff from Ruka. He was really a nice person, letting me stay here. It's a shame how I only cause trouble by causing him headaches with Natsume's and my arguments. The door of my bedroom door swung open, causing me to abruptly stop crying, or at least quiet down. I sniffed, and wiped my eyes rapidly.

"Mikan. Did you see anything you shouldn't see at your age?" I recognized it as Ruka's voice, even though I knew it couldn't possibly be Natsume. I shook my head under the blanket, and I could practically see Ruka's smile.

"Now, let this warn you to knock before you open doors, while your living with two males." Ruka laughed, and I couldn't help but smile a little. I was still depressed, which made Ruka confused from my lack of laughter.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Ruka asked, and I could hear the his steps coming closer to me. I stiffened. He must not know I cried, because if he did, then it would mean I wouldn't be worthy to stay in his home.

"Mikan. Answer me." He said sternly, and I was scared to turn around, and take the comforter from over my head. It was my only protection from reality. I felt the bed shift, by my back, and I stiffened.

"Mikan. Please tell me whats wrong." Ruka sounded desperate, so I turned from me facing the wall, and uncovered myself to reveal my puffy, red, moist eyes. Ruka's face turn into a frown, and I opened my mouth to tell him why I was being such a cry baby.

"I miss...my mom...and dad." I said quietly. Ruka's frown, turned into a small smile and he ruffled my hair.

"Mikan, they will come back. May it be tomorrow or next year, but they will come back for you; and when they do, they wouldn't want to see you crying...but smiling." My depressed mind found its light, and I smiled a bit. My worries about my mom and dad faded away, and I was happy again. Even if I miss them, they WILL come for me soon.

"Now tell me,-" Natsume slammed open my door, looking ready to kill someone.

"Why the hell is SHE here?" He growled, his red eyes becoming brighter then I've ever seen them for the 24 hours I've spent with him.

"Well, she is a persistent one." Ruka snickered. I giggled a bit, and Natsume glared at me.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You look ten times uglier then usual." A tick mark appeared on my head, and I threw my Hello Kitty plush pillow at him. It hit him in the face, and out my door. Then that woman came up behind him, and jumped on his back.

"Natsume~ Let's go to sleep." Oh god, maybe I feel a little sympathy.

"Ruka who is that girl?"

"Wakako, Natsume's ex-girlfriend."

"So, he LIED." I glared at him. He lied that he didn't have a girlfriend. Why the heck am I upset? Oh wait, Ruka said EX...never mind...

"RUKA HELP ME! SHES GOING TO RAPE ME. I GOTTA GET TO CLASS." Natsume's voice rang throughout the apartment. Ruka sighed, but got up and extending a hand for me to take. I gradually took it, and he helped me off my bed.

"Ready for the worst? Wakako is a feisty one." Ruka looked a bit scared. I nodded, and Ruka whispered the plan in my ear. When he was finished, I couldn't help but want to punch him in his pretty blue eyed face.

"I am NOT pretending to be that damn nasty fox's girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>:| I tried to do this chapter. I thought it was kinda weird for Mikan not getting upset as much, since her parents did leave without warning. I hope you like it! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**You all can punch me! Please, I deserve it for leaving you, my loyal fans, to perish in the bad cliffhanger I left. Okay, so I'm still on summer vacation, I bet everyone is, well except some people. Anyway, I'm glad I was going through my stories again, then though about updating. I'm really glad! NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Come on! Do this for me! I'll treat you later~" Ruka put on his dazzling smile, and I glared at him. I'm so getting back at him for this, but agreed to do this. I'm doing it for the food, not Natsume. I took a deep breath, as Ruka smiled at me. I did not go watch Sumire at her acting lessons for nothing! My feet felt like cinder blocks as I made my way towards my opened door, that had Natsume getting raped by Wakako.<p>

"Natsume~ How could you do this to me!" The words rolled off my tongue gracefully, and I almost gagged at the bitter taste in my mouth afterwords. Wakako and Natsume froze, and gave me confused glances. I had put on my best, fake angry look I could muster, and when I heard the sound of somebody trying to hold their snicker, I almost punched Ruka in the nose.

"Excuse me!? You said that you weren't sleeping with Natsume!" Wakako pointed her perfectly manicured finger at me, probably hoping it shot laser beams or something, although, I'm pretty sure her eyes are doing the work for it. I scoffed at her.

"We haven't got that far in our relationship yet! Natsume understands that I'm not ready, and is waiting patiently for me!" I could hear a soft thud, as I could just picture Ruka falling on my bed, laughing into my pillow. My throat tightened, and I had to hold myself from puking. Natsume gave me a look, that practically screamed "Are-you-a-idiot?"

I chose the to ignore it, and silently egged Natsume on, to at least go along with it.

"BULL SHIT! Natsume would never wait for a girl! Its either give him some, or its the highway, bitch!" Wakako screeched. I stuck my nose in the air, exactly like Sumire did at the wanna-be girls at school.

"You just don't understand, Natsume and I are in love, more in love than he was with you!" I mocked her from earlier, pointing my finger at her. Either Natsume finally saw the begging my eyes to go along with it, or he read Ruka's lips, who was still laying on my bed. I'll go with the latter. Natsume finally found his strength, that wuss, and pushed Wakako off of himself. Then, he picked himself of the carpeted floor, and stood next to me, with his arms crossed. Wakako remained on the floor.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop arguing with my girlfriend, because frankly, its giving me a headache," Then he gave his infamous glare to Wakako. " Now get your skanky-ass out of my apartment, the view is horrible." I think he was inching towards the way Wakako was sitting. Nasty-Peeping Tom-Perverted-Fox. Ugh, I seriously hate doing this. WHY DID I AGREE WITH RUKA? WAS IT THE PITY IN THE BACK OF MY MIND? OR THE STUPIDITY?

"I'm not leaving until I get proof!" You're probably thinking this was going to be in one of those cliché situations when the fake-couple are going to have to kiss, they confess their feelings to each other, and live happily every after? It won't, since I hate Natsume; but if he decides to confess the feelings for me that we all know he has, I'm totally up for it so I can reject his ass.

"Like w-" I was cut off from continuing my sentence when, I felt somebody snake their arms around me from behind. My breathing stopped, and I knew my face turned as red as a fire truck.

"Really? That's fine." Natsume sounded like he was holding back a snicker. What the heck is he planning!? I'm so going to punch him when for doing this! Ugh! My eyes widened when I felt a hand under my shirt. Hes not...OH MY FUDGING GOD! HE IS! My vision soon become red, and rage coursed through my veins. I'm going to kill Natsume. Hes going to die!

"Now Wakako, as I said before, leave." Wakako turned bright red, from either embarrassment or pure anger. Don't know which one, but who cares. She stood up quickly, "Hmphed" and walked to the front door, and out. Once the door shut, my fist came in contact with Natsume's jaw.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU NASTY FOX!"Natsume rubbed his jaw, but smirked afterwords.

"You shouldn't be so touchy at the subject, you have no tits to begin with. You're definitely someone I wouldn't date." Then he looked over his shoulder, and glared at Ruka.

"Let me just say, she did good, but I do not 'Wait patiently.' for someone." As he got up, and walked to the door, I felt like punching him again.

"What!? No, thanks?" Natsume was being rude! Natsume turned to look at me. I thought he was going to say it, but then he just stuck his tongue out at me, and ran out the door.

….

THAT JERK! I WILL SERIOUSLY STRANGLE HIM IN HIS SLEEP! DAMN HIM! Ruka sensed my anger, and stepped away from me. In the middle of my mental plotting to kill Natsume, a knock was heard at the door. Ruka, knowing I'm definitely not answering in my state, scurried over to get it. Once he opened the door, Ruka flew (Yes, flew) across the room. I was mortified.

"RUKA!? ARE YOU OKAY?" I completely forgot about Natsume, and ran over to my cousin. Ruka blinked a few times, then rubbed his head. Footsteps came closer, and I looked over my shoulder. Ruka managed to put a smile on, despite the pain.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Hotaru." Hotaru glared at Ruka, and then at me. A weird invention was around he arm and hand. I could see scribbled on the side was the word "Baka."

"I was trying to build one of my new inventions, but loud screaming, coming from this room, broke my concentration. Tell me, what exactly were you doing?" Hotaru's voice was monotone, and I was slightly scared by it. I was also afraid she was going to hit me.

"Just one of Natsume's ex-girlfriends, please don't mind it," Then Ruka got this look on his face, like he had finally remembered something.

"Hotaru, you go to the High school down the rode right? I mean your seventeen just like Mikan here, so could you please take her there tomorrow? She just got here, but still needs to go to school." The radiation off of Ruka's cheery smile almost made me faint. I mean JEEZ! Hotaru stared at him a moment, then turned around quickly.

"I'll see what I can do." Then she gracefully exited our house. Is it just me, or do I sense someone having a crush on the other? It was silent for a little bit, then I went over their conversation. My fist came in contact with Ruka's good complexion, and he fell back on the floor.

"WHY DO I GOT TO GO TO SCHOOL? I DON'T WANT TO!" I pouted, and crossed my arms.

Stupid Ruka! I don't want to go to school!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so for all the people who don't get what happened earlier, Natsume groped Mikan. Yes, groped her. Oh, and we will definitely see more Wakako in future chapters, maybe too soon future chapters. OH AND SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! You all got to see Hotaru anyway! I feel bad for Ruka...maybe Mikan shouldn't have punched him...<strong>


End file.
